


02

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [2]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Comfort, Europe-era, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-13
Updated: 2004-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Euro-era, comfort!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	02

**Author's Note:**

> In January 2004 I participated in a vague sort of meme going around LJ, where people could request ficlets, specifying a pairing/character, and either a scenario, a couple of words, or an idea. There are 33 altogether, across five or six different fandoms (including crossovers), and ranging in rating from G to NC-17.

for poetdiva28

"D'you ever wonder if this is really gonna work?" Justin's voice was hushed, hardly more than a whisper in JC's ear. He shifted closer to keep the sound from going any further. Just because they were awake didn't mean the others needed to be. Everyone was so tired, they all needed to sleep as much as they were able.

He wished he could sleep too. Stupid leg cramps. His and Justin's. He rubbed fitfully at his calves.

"It'll work, J." He didn't dare believe otherwise. Another muscle loosened and JC sighed with relief. "How's your leg?"

"Hurts." This whisper was lower, wetter than the first, and JC reached silently for Justin's right leg, fingers stroking gently, searching for the painful knots that came from too much dancing, walking, moving and not enough rest and relaxation. It must hurt pretty bad if Justin was willing to say that much.

He rubbed and kneaded for a few minutes, guided by Justin's soft whimpers and quiet gasps. The skin beneath his hands was warm and rough with silken hair, and it took effort on his part to keep the massage from becoming less purposeful and more caressing. When Justin settled back on the bed and his breathing eased into slow, rhythmic breaths, JC dared one gentle stroke upward, fingers skating along the long, lean thigh muscle. Justin sighed in his sleep and turned toward JC, mouth curving into a half-smile.

JC smiled back and kissed the corner of that smile. "It'll work," he whispered again. "All of it." He curled himself in around Justin, not caring if anyone woke and saw. It was cold in the room and they all slept draped over one another half the time anyway. He brushed one light kiss across Justin's mouth. "G'night, baby."

He was pretty sure Justin's smile was reflexive, but it warmed him and followed him into sleep.

~fin~


End file.
